The present application relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing system.
In recent years, mobile information processing apparatuses, such as mobile phones, having a noncontact communication function have been widely used.
A mobile information processing apparatus and a reader/writer or the like communicate with each other by using a magnetic field (carrier) of a specific frequency, such as 13.56 MHz. More specifically, the reader/writer transmits a carrier containing a carrier signal, and the mobile information processing apparatus that has received the carrier by using its antenna transmits a response signal to the received carrier signal by using load modulation, whereby the reader/writer and the mobile information processing apparatus communicate with each other.
Concerning information processing apparatuses that perform communication in a noncontact manner, various technologies for efficiently using electric power have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-339327 discloses an information processing apparatus that performs communication in a noncontact manner. In this information processing apparatus, electric power supplied to an antenna coil in order to detect another information processing apparatus is reduced to be lower than electric power supplied to the antenna coil during information communication that is performed after the other information processing apparatus has been detected.